A Mulher mais Próxima de Deus
by Ishtar Canavon Gemini
Summary: Após a última batalha contra os Deuses,quando tudo está em paz (e no maior dos tédios) no Santuário, Shaka enfrenta um novo inimigo...e descobre uma nova aluna muito especial.último Capítulo online.COMPLETA! Deixem reviews.
1. Guerra e Paz irmãs são

A Mulher mais próxima de Deus  
  
Cap-I (Guerra e paz irmãs são)  
  
Após a última Batalha, contra o Deus dos Deuses, Zeus, tudo estava calmo no Santuário. Todos os Cavaleiros ressuscitados, parecia que alguém tinha passado uma borracha em tantas lutas sangrentas. Finalmente, os outros Deuses tinham deixado Athena em paz, afinal, não valia a pena combater aquela Deusa tão determinada, nas palavras de Zeus «a minha filha favorita, mas a que herdou toda a minha teimosia». Vendo bem- consideraram os Deuses- ela só queria governar em paz. No Domínio Sagrado, a Deusa rebelde descansava. Era maravilhosa aquela tranquilidade. Mesmo os três Cavaleiros renegados, Saga, Shura e Kamus estavam de volta às suas casas.  
  
Saga vivia agora em família na Casa de Gemini, tendo por companhia o seu irmão Kanon, com quem se tinha reconciliado, a sua esposa Ishtar, a Deusa do Amor, e o seu filho Tammuz. E, no meio daquela paz...Saga aborrecia-se mortalmente! Quem tanto tinha lutado pela paz, ansiava agora por uma batalha que o viesse tirar daquele marasmo. -Só uma luta, só uma batalhazinha, Athena!- pedia de joelhos-Mas Athena abanava a cabeça. Até podia compreende-lo, mas não havia inimigos, Graças aos Céus! Saga teria de se entreter de outra forma. O pobre Saga voltava para casa tão desconsolado, que a sua amada receava que ele viesse a sofrer de um sério esgotamento nervoso. O amor de Ishtar, renovado noite após noite na cama dos dois, a presença do filho que ele adorava, por si só, não realizavam o homem que estivera tão perto de governar o mundo.  
  
-Ah, aborreço-me! Vou morrer de tédio! – desabafava com Kamus. -De que te queixas tu? - replicou o outro, mordendo indolentemente uma maçã. -Zombas de mim, Kamus? Não vês aquilo em que me transformei ?- respondeu, levantando-se indignado – sou um homem de família! Kamus riu-se francamente do amigo. De facto, Saga gozava agora uma vida muito próspera e feliz. Amado pela mais bela das Deusas, a própria Afrodite, por quem era apaixonado além da sensatez; pai de um filho maravilhoso de cuja companhia podia finalmente usufruir depois de tempos conturbados; era um homem belo e rico, e, acima de tudo...vivera novamente. Que mais alegrias podia ele desejar? Saga olhou-o, nervoso, agitando os braços. -Guerra! Sinto a falta da Guerra! O Cavaleiro de Aquário baixou os olhos. -Entendo-te! Treinámos tantos anos, para agora vivermos...como Lordes. -Isso. -Mas que queres? Começar guerras outra vez só para te divertires? Saga fitou-o, estúpido. -Não... -Então habitua-te, meu caro, e para de te queixar... já viste como és egoísta? -Egoísta, eu?- Saga agora começava a irritar-se deveras com a placidez de Kamus. Sempre tão calmo, tão conformado, dava nervos! Kamus fez-se vermelho. -Julgas que eu não estou entediado??? Que os outros não estão aborrecidos? – gritou, gesticulando muito – Ah, mon amie, também eu morro de chatice neste Santuário! Todos nós! O Cavaleiro de Gémeos sentou-se, vencido, na poltrona. Teria de se conformar com a realidade: treinos, férias e viagens com Ishtar, festas com os amigos no Domínio Sagrado. Seria esse o seu destino? Desejar somente o que não podia ter? - Nós somos guerreiros, Saga. Fazemos a guerra para buscar a paz...  
  
Outro companheiro entrava na sala de Kamus. Nada mais nada menos do que o folgazão Shura. Estava pálido. -A minha pobre cabeça! -O que foi que aprontaste desta vez, Shura? –perguntou o grego com um sorriso inexpressivo. -Ontem à noite bebi além da conta com Miro...ah, como a paz pode ser chata! Os outros dois desataram a rir.  
  
_Ver «A Maldição de Saga» da mesma autora._


	2. Uma triste notícia

Cap.2 - Uma triste notícia  
  
Mas no meio da calmaria também havia quem estivesse feliz. Shaka não podia sentir-se melhor. Finalmente, sossego – perturbado apenas pelas muitas festas memoráveis que se faziam no santuário – harmonia e um bom ambiente para meditar... Levantou-se da sua flor de Lótus para reacender o incenso, alisando as pregas impecáveis do seu sari branco. Tudo na Casa De Virgem respirava ordem e asseio. Nem uma grãozinho de pó, e Shaka tinha apenas uma serva , para se manter na mais perfeita paz. Detestava o barulho das criadas andando e conversando pela casa. Os poucos objectos decorativos que ali se encontravam eram rigorosamente simétricos e simples. Mas havia uma maravilhosa elegância na simplicidade de Shaka, que ao luxo preferia o minimalismo confortável.  
  
Subitamente, viu Mu correndo, muito aflito, quase tropeçando no caminho. Atrás dele vinha um jovem monge de túnica açafrão e cabeça rapada , correndo em pulinhos.  
  
-Que foi? Que se passa? – Shaka percebeu imediatamente que algo grave se passava. Algo muito sério... Mu baixou o rosto. - Shaka...lamento dizer-te que.... O Monge começou a falar. Uma pequena vila no Cambodja, simples lugarejo de lavradores e pescadores humildes, andava há tempos sendo massacrada por um grupo terrível de oito guerreiros desconhecidos, que por onde passavam não deixavam pedra sobre pedra. O seu último ataque fora horrendo. Tinham ousado destruir a única riqueza da terra, o belíssimo Templo da Eterna Beatitude, local para onde Shaka gostava de se retirar em peregrinação...tinham assassinado a maioria dos monges... raptado as mulheres..morto velhos, crianças e jovens...a maioria dos poucos homens válidos perecera tentando salvar a família e os seus poucos haveres, ou fugido para pelo menos conservar a família e a vida! Casas incendiadas, barcos queimados, campos arrasados... e pior! –soluçou o jovem monge – o Abade do Templo, Deeer Shan, homem de idade avançada, amigo pessoal de Shaka , um exemplo vivo de caridade e compaixão, ao tentar salvar a população e o templo, fora barbaramente torturado e morto! Pelo rosto habitualmente sereno de Shaka passou um lampejo de raiva. Cerrou ainda mais os olhos, de onde correram grossas lágrimas. Fez-se vermelho, e apoiou-se numa mesinha para não desfalecer. -Deer Shan! Mas eu... - gritou, abrindo os olhos azuis – eu mato os desgraçados! Santo Buda! Eu quero espetar a cabeça deles numa estaca!!! – e rompeu a chorar, para grande espanto de Mu. - Shaka... - volveu Mu simplesmente- eu vou chamar Athena.  
  
E deixou o amigo lamentando-se juntamente com o jovem mensageiro. 


	3. Decisão de Honra

Cap. 3–A decisão  
  
Uma hora depois, Athena estava reunida no salão com os doze cavaleiros de ouro (ela tinha finalmente ressuscitado Aioros), o jovem monge e Ishtar, que como Deusa que era, ajudava a irmã em todos os assuntos do Santuário.  
  
- Cavaleiros – exclamou Athena –nem só de Guerras Sagradas é feito o nosso dever. Soube há instantes que um grupo de guerreiros desconhecidos massacrou uma pobre aldeia na Ásia. Lamento interromper o vosso descanso, mas por vezes temos de atender a causas menos gloriosas, às causas dos inocentes que jurámos proteger. Um burburinho ouviu-se na mesa de reuniões.  
  
-Finalmente algo onde afiar as garras – disse Saga em voz baixa. -Cala essa boca, Saga - atalhou Shaka, nervoso- isto é muito sério, não é uma diversão!  
  
Kamus afirmou calmamente: - Saga está certo! Estamos a ficar enferrujados! Mu deu razão a Shaka. - Não devemos ser tão egoístas...trata-se de defender uma causa justa! -Sim, Mu – continuou Aioria – nós não lutamos por prazer nem por glória...mas para impedir que coisas hediondas como esta continuem a acontecer.  
  
-Parem de discutir! – interrompeu Ishtar – não está em causa se ajudamos ou não! É óbvio que acabaremos com essa mortandade agora mesmo! A questão é... quem é o nosso inimigo? Shaka , agora mais calmo, afirmou num murmúrio: -Só podem ser os Guerreiros dos 8 medos. Segundo o Budismo, existem oito medos que atrapalham a evolução do Homem e que causam diversas calamidades. Devem ter-se libertado de alguma forma. -Vínculo, Cólera, Ignorância, Inveja, Orgulho, Misericórdia, Visões erradas, e, finalmente o medo triplo: Dúvidas, Desilusões e Karma. – enumerou Saori. -Mas, se não estou em erro... -completou Ishtar ,com o belo rosto pensativo – esses não são os oito medos combatidos pela Deusa Tibetana Tara? -Isso mesmo! – exclamou Mu.  
  
O Monge assentiu. -O nosso templo é precisamente dedicado à Grande Tara, que salva das calamidades. -Foi esse o motivo- sibilou Shaka – ódio...vingança.  
  
- Esses malfeitores não passam de um aperitivo para Cavaleiros de Ouro como nós!- resmungou Miro – Não contem comigo, não me rebaixarei a tanto.  
  
-Ninguém te convidou! – gritou Shaka, furioso. - Irei sozinho! Athena acalmou os ânimos: -Vocês já deveriam ter aprendido a não subestimar o inimigo ! É necessária a maior prudência. Eu proponho que Saga , Shura e Kamus acompanhem Shaka. - Não! – disse o Virginiano quase num grito .- Quero ir sozinho Não irei a lugar nenhum com esses três renegados! Ishtar e Saori levantaram-se de um pulo ao ouvir isto. de um pulo. O olhar que a Deusa do Amor lançou a Shaka foi tão magoado que ele se arrependeu logo de ter falado demais.  
  
Saori estava muito desapontada:  
  
-logo tu, Shaka, que pregas a compaixão, não consegues perdoar um acto a que os teus amigos foram obrigados no cumprimento do dever? -Perdão, Athena.. – respondeu Shaka humildemente. – É que eu preferia mesmo ir sozinho. Os «três renegados» estavam encolhidos na cadeira, e com um ar tão triste que Shaka teve dó. De resto, Ishtar, ataviada num simples vestido verde preso ao ombro com uma pregadeira de ouro, e os cabelos loiros soltos emoldurando o rosto, estava tão encantadora que seria difícil negar qualquer pedido seu. Ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros largos do marido, que lhas beijou, ainda ferido pelo comentário de Shaka. -Shaka – suplicou numa voz doce – a última coisa que desejo é ver o meu esposo envolvido em mais batalhas, mas sinto que ele morre aqui fechado. Por favor, dá-lhe uma oportunidade de se redimir! E as pessoas na vila devem precisar de ajuda... -Seja, seja! –concordou o Santo de Virgem , já vencido – podem vir, vocês os três....-e encarou os companheiros- mas a cabeça desses malditos...é minha! - A vingança é um direito que assiste o Homem... - resmungou Miro entredentes. 


	4. A Dura Realidade

Cap 4 – A dura realidade  
  
Os quatro Cavaleiros encaminharam-se para o local, e, ao chegarem lá, depararam-se com um espectáculo desolador. A pobre vila estava toda destruída, as humildes casinhas queimadas, por toda a parte feridos; os nativos afadigavam-se enterrando os mortos. Uma criança mais ou menos da idade de Tammuz chorava desesperadamente ao lado dos pais mortos. Saga, perdendo a descontracção, pegou no menino. -O que faremos, Shaka? -O que faremos? –respondeu Shaka, irritado – que tal procuráramos o cosmos do inimigo? – bradou de olhos abertos. Um grupo de mulheres desesperadas reconheceram Shaka e correram para ele, gritando no seu dialecto local: -Lord Shaka! Destruíram a vila! -Levaram a minha filha Mya! – chorava uma. -Mataram o meu filho Ten! - Mas onde estão os assassinos? – perguntou Shaka – não sinto o cosmos deles! - Isso é porque eles estão escondidos, com certeza, no seu covil: o Sagrado Templo dos Demónios. É um lugar maldito, só a escória se atreve a pisá-lo. Gente de mal... Saga olhou para Shaka, e depositou o bebé nas mãos de uma das mulheres. -Kamus! Shura! – exclamou Shaka – fiquem aqui de guarda, para o caso de eles voltarem, e cuidem da população. -Eu vou contigo! – gritou Saga, já desesperado. -Está bem, está bem...-resmungou o outro- coisa chata de Gémeos. -Vamos...- troçou Saga- coisa enjoada de Virgem.  
  
Rapidamente, embrenharam-se na selva. O caminho até ao nebuloso templo era longo, tortuoso, sob um calor tórrido e húmido. Saga estava horrorizado com a quantidade de macacos, que se lhe dependuravam descaradamente na armadura, puxando-lhe o longo cabelo. - Falta muito? – Perguntou, tentando afastar um símio mais teimoso. -Ai, Meu Santo Buda – gemeu Shaka- podia ter trazido o Afrodite, que o resultado seria o mesmo! Irra! Expande um pouco o cosmos, que eles fogem, seu almofadinha! - Que queres? O meu treino não me ensinou a lidar com macacos. Abafa-se nesta selva... -Shaka abanou a cabeça com desprezo. Uma cobra enorme, sentindo o seu cosmos, afastou-se deslizando. Ao fim de muitas horas, chegaram a um templo de pedra, adornado com esculturas requintadamente feitas, mas tétricas. O cosmos do lugar era assustador, pestilento. Aqui e acolá viam-se oferendas de aspecto nojento: sangue, cabeças de animais, e ainda dinheiro falso, álcool e cachimbos. Pelo estado arruinado do local, não devia ser de facto muito visitado. 


	5. Vencendo o Vínculo

Capítulo 5- Vencendo o Vínculo  
  
Os dois Dourados, vencendo a repugnância que o Templo inspirava, começaram a subir uma escadaria praticamente arruinada, que se esboroava à medida que era atingida pelos seus passos metálicos.  
  
Por fim alcançaram um largo salão de pedra polida. A humidade deixara marcas visíveis nas paredes, e ao fundo, um gigantesco ídolo, de aspecto feroz e assustador, dominava o que restava da decoração. Pelos buracos do tecto desciam trepadeiras e lianas que, de tão longas, tocavam o chão. Grossas raízes tinham invadido as lajes do chão. E o cosmos do lugar era ...  
  
- Shaka! –exclamou Saga – isto é pestilento! O mal e o medo na sua forma mais pura. - E novidades? Fica alerta e pára de dizer coisas óbvias. – resmungou o outro. Não tiveram tempo para analisar melhor aquele lugar. Vindo do tecto saltou um guerreiro enorme, magro, com uma armadura horrorosa; era vermelha e tinha enormes pinças de caranguejo sobre as mãos.  
  
- Então os famosos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco vieram defender os pobres e oprimidos e salvar o dia mais uma vez? Sou o primeiro medo, o Vínculo, e terei o prazer de vos fazer engolir a vossa soberba. Vão aprender a não se meterem no que não vos diz respeito!  
  
-Poupe-se a apresentações – respondeu Shaka secamente - vai morrer já, não há necessidade de cerimónias.  
  
O outro soltou uma larga gargalhada.  
  
-Gostaria imenso de ver isso! E , olhando para eles com um olhar arrepiante – eu represento o apego às coisas terrenas: cobiça. Dependência emocional que restringe o Homem. Medo do futuro. E outras emoções que atrapalham a evolução humana!  
  
- Não me faça rir...insecto. Pois acha que pode vencer Buda?  
  
Vínculo não respondeu. - RENDIÇÃO DO REI DAS TREVAS!  
  
Com um movimento rápido, o adversário esquivou-se e atacou Saga à traição, com um cosmos negro, que o envolveu todo. Desprevenido, Gémeos caiu de joelhos, com as mãos na cabeça, sentindo fortes dores, e um torpor por todo o corpo.  
  
-DEPRESSÃO DO INSTANTE! – e o tenebroso Medo fechou os olhos negros e maléficos. -Vejo que o teu maior vínculo é ao poder...e que não consegues domina-lo, por muito que tentes ser justo e puro. Saga soltou um gemido, era quase um choro. - Perfeito...uma ambição desmesurada...atentaste contra a tua Deusa duas vezes, mataste várias pessoas, traíste o teu juramento, e desonraste a tua própria sobrinha! Shaka, recuperado da surpresa, investiu contra o inimigo.  
  
- Idiota! Agora já é demais. TESOURO DO CÉU! Um a um, Vínculo foi perdendo todos os seus sentidos, caindo no chão agonizante, e fulminando-se perante Buda. Saga ainda ficou ajoelhado alguns instantes, com fortes dores de cabeça. -Malvado...relembrou-me pecados esquecidos, esse monstro! Shaka suspirou. -Ai. Praga. Para que vieste? Para me dar trabalho? -Obrigado, Shaka...a tua maior qualidade é a simpatia. Que não restem dúvidas! – observou o companheiro com ironia, levantando-se. 


	6. O Caminho da Iluminação

Cap. 6 – O Caminho da Iluminação  
  
-Muito bem! – guinchou uma voz atrás deles – Venceram o primeiro Medo! Os Santos de Athena viraram-se bruscamente. O dono daquela voz era um guerreiro usando outra apavorante armadura, negra, com garras sobre a boca. Era mais baixo e magro do que o primeiro. -Caramba! – troçou Saga – mas as vossas armaduras são MUITO feias! -E eficazes, verás – respondeu o segundo Medo, trocista. – Sou a CÓLERA. -Deixa este comigo, Shaka . Todos estes anos lutei contra a ira e a cólera no meu coração, e acho que chegou a altura de tirar esse esqueleto do armário. -Certo- assentiu Virgo. -Escolheste o homem errado para lutar, Cólera - bradou Saga – a Cólera há muito que perdeu os seus efeitos sobre mim. -Isso ainda está por provar! ATAQUE DA FÚRIA, IRA , E DESCONTROLE! -Saga, concentrando-se no amor que finalmente imperava na sua alma, ripostou: -EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA. Em meia dúzia de segundos, Cólera caiu derrotado, desaparecendo no ar. -Estou surpreendido, Saga. Afinal, aprendeste a trabalhar as tuas emoções. Bravo! Saga fez uma elegante vénia.  
  
-Sou uma caixinha de surpresas. Hahá. E... -Saga ficou branco. -Que foi? -Olha atrás de ti! Shaka olhou e deu um pulo. E não era para menos: um enorme Medo, feio como os trovões, ou pelo menos a armadura dele assim era. De um azul-escuro sujo, como petróleo sobre as águas, coleante, e o elmo era composto por uma máscara horrenda, que cobria toda a cabeça, perfeitamente esférica. Tinha apenas dois buraquinhos para os olhos, o que lhe dava um ar sinistro de tubarão, e um bico longo e gigantesco. - Sou a IGNORÂNCIA. O 3º Medo. - Cavaleiro mais feio que eu já vi – riu Shaka. –Realmente assustador. - Óptimo.- Respondeu IGNORÂNCIA –Assim vais morrer mais depressa. -Sai, Saga – exclamou o Virginiano –Deixa este para mim.-Ias morrer de medo da figura dele. Eu luto de olhos fechados.. -Podes estar descansado. IGNORÂNCIA concentrou e expandiu o seu cosmos, que deu à atmosfera um aspecto denso, enevoado, semelhante aos pensamentos de um estudante que a meio de um exame sente uma «branca» daquelas. Era como se as ideias simplesmente se apagassem, como se a imaginação não tivesse mais lugar, uma treva espessa. A voz indefinida do medo ecoava no meio da escuridão.  
  
-QUANTAS COISAS IGNORAS, SHAKA, TU QUE ÉS TIDO COMO O HOMEM MAIS PRÓXIMO DE DEUS? -Ignoro, por exemplo – atalhou o Buda, irritado- que haja alguém mais feio do que tu. Agora, luta e deixa-te de conversa fiada! -AS APARÊNCIAS NÃO SÃO NADA, APENAS...APARÊNCIAS. COMO PREGA O TEU ADORADO MESTRE, «NADA EXISTE», NADA É REAL. APENAS A NOSSA PERCEPÇÃO DAS COISAS. -Não me venhas agora com a Irrealidade da Realidade. Tu não és ninguém para citar Buda! -AH, SIM? MESMO? O QUE ME DIZES DA TUA DISTORCIDA NOÇÃO DE COMPAIXÃO, QUE POR VEZES LEVA A UMA IMPIEDADE E FRIEZA SUPREMAS, IGUAIS ÁS DO PIOR E MAIS SÓRDIDO ASSASSINO?  
  
E O AMOR DAS MULHERES, QUE TU DESCONHECES? O TEU CORAÇÃO É FRIO, SHAKA DE VIRGEM, E ÉS O PIOR TIPO DE IGNORANTE: AQUELE QUE TEM ABSOLUTA CERTEZA DE QUE TEM RAZÃO!  
  
Shaka ia atacar, mas sentiu-se subitamente sufocado, como se fosse estrangulado por um garrote. Tentava libertar-se, mas o torno em volta do seu pescoço- que não era mais do que erros mal superados -apertava mais e mais. -POSSO TER ERRADO MUITAS VEZES, MAS Athena, a Deusa da Sabedoria que eu protejo, vai estar sempre ao meu lado para me mostrar o caminho luminoso da salvação e do conhecimento. E o meu Mestre Buda ajudar-me-à a trilhar a estrada da superação do Erro que os meus sentidos me possam ter levado a cometer. HOM! Um campo de forças surgiu, dourado, ao redor de Shaka, que agora voltava a respirar, e iluminava a sala. - RENDIÇÃO DO REI DAS TREVAS! ter sentido o golpe. Ficou quieto no mesmo lugar. -Seja, então- anuiu o Medo- és tão forte como dizem. Mas vou dar-te a última lição que precisas de saber.... A Armadura dele fragmentou-se em mil pedaços, e, ao mesmo tempo, IGNORÂNCIA caiu por Terra. O Salão voltou a ter luz, e, no chão, os dois cavaleiros viram um esplêndido jovem, forte, de perfeita beleza e longos cabelos louros. -Enganamo-nos. – murmurou Saga. -Como ele disse...- as aparências enganam. - Cada inimigo, uma nova lição – disse Gémeos.  
  
-Bom...venha o quinto, já que aqui estamos. Durante longos minutos só o silêncio se fazia sentir. O cadáver de IGNORÂNCIA tinha desaparecido da vista. Saga sentou-se num degrau perto do altar, e Shaka, que não se atrevia a meditar num ambiente daqueles, juntou- se-lhe. -Será que vem? - Tem de vir, mais cedo ou mais tarde. O quinto medo é o ORGULHO. Talvez nos faça esperar um pouco, mas virá de certeza. Mal Shaka acabou de dizer isto, uma mulher alta, usando uma bela máscara em tons rosados, com uma armadura que lhe cobria quase todo o corpo, entrou na sala. -Perdão pelo meu atraso... estava à espera que chamassem por mim. -Tinhas medo, era? -Medo? – respondeu a mulher, com uma gargalhada de troça – Eu SOU um Medo.Vou fazer-te cair desse pedestal. ESPELHO DOS ENGANOS!!!!! À frente dela apareceu uma barreira luminosa, que mostrava outro Shaka, este sempre nas nuvens, fechando-se para o mundo, tão cheio de si que esquecia, por vezes, o mais importante. Não era uma vaidade externa, como a do Afrodite de Peixes, baseada no narcisismo, mas arrogância e estreiteza de vista. -Já chega,  
  
Sei San Sara!!!!!  
  
A jovem caiu morta. Definitivamente, os Medos não eram adversário para os Dourados, mas Miro tinha-se enganado num detalhe: havia algo a tirar dali. 


	7. Feridas da Irrealidade

Cap. 7 – Feridas da Irrealidade  
  
Shaka suspirou e começou a andar pelo templo. O calor era realmente incomodativo ali dentro, era...sufocante? Mas...não, não era calor, mas um cosmos poderoso. - Que demónios? -MISERICÓRDIA!!!!!! Ali estava o 6º Medo. Um homem encorpado, sem máscara, que trajava uma armadura estranhamente bela, se comparada com as outras. Branca, luminosa. Os longos cabelos negros estavam presos em várias tranças. Até podia ser tomado por um cavaleiro de Athena, pelo seu porte imponente e aquela vestimenta maravilhosa, se não fosse pelo seu cosmos maligno. -Olha-me este – gritou Saga – já chega a pedir misericórdia! -Misericórdia é o 6º Medo, ignorante. -AH...ok. Então deixa-me ensinar-te que não terei misericórdia, pedaço de lixo!- Saga concentrou cosmos na mão direita, que atingiu o adversário em pleno peito. Este caiu no chão. Saga sentiu-se estranhamente movido por um sentimento de piedade. -Sai daqui – não tens poderes para lutar de igual para igual comigo. Não seria justo. Vai-te! Saga afastou-se, virando costas, e antes que Shaka pudesse fazer alguma coisa, num movimento espantosamente célere, Saga foi atingido por trás, entre as costelas, por uma espada que conseguiu trespassar a armadura! é possível? – uma armadura de ouro não pode ser... rompida- disse numa voz rouca. A dor era excruciante. -Mas um coração nobre e sensível sofre inúmeros golpes! – exclamou o outro triunfalmente , girando a lâmina, o que aumentou muito a intensidade da dor – quem o inimigo poupa, às suas mãos morre! - E julgas que é assim tão fácil aproveitares-te de mim? – respondeu Saga com voz sumida- atravessei muitas fases de mim mesmo...até atingir...um equilíbrio. Podes ter-me enganado, mas tenho os meus pequenos truques também! SATÃ IMPERIAL! MISERICÓRDIA rodou sobre si mesmo, retirando a espada do corpo do Santo, e agachou-se no chão. - Agora verás a extensão da minha ...misericórdia. – disse Saga cinicamente, apanhando a espada e atirando-a aos pés do inimigo. Dar-te-ei a honra de pores fim a essa existência miserável. Crava a lâmina no teu próprio corpo! -enfeitiçado pelo poder de Saga, o Medo cravou a espada no próprio coração, arquejando e expirando momentos depois. -Essa foi forte! – exclamou Shaka surpreendido. Saga agarrava-se à zona atingida. A ferida ainda o incomodava bastante. Nos seus olhos havia um brilho avermelhado, que pouco a pouco se foi extinguindo. -Tenho ainda os meus dois lados, Shaka. Nesse instante apareceu uma formosa jovem. Era encantadora. Vestia um sari cor de açafrão e usava inúmeras jóias, que a avaliar pelo peso, deviam ser muito valiosas. Os olhos , grandes e escuros, estavam pintados com kajal negro, e o rosto era de uma harmonia deliciosa. Usava um manto vermelho envolvendo-lhe os ombros e cobrindo parte da cintura esguia, e os cabelos compridos estavam apanhados numa bela trança de um negro brilhante. Cheirava a óleo de jasmim, um perfume adocicado e agressivo, mas muito cativante, como usam as prostitutas de Bombaim. Caminhava com elegância, bamboleando-se. Parecia que os seus pés calçados com sandálias de lamé dourado nem tocavam no chão. -Uau – exclamou Saga com um assobio de admiração. - Chega-te para lá, tu és casado. -estou só a olhar, olhar não tira pedaço! -Não, não , sai daqui – enxotou Shaka. Saga afastou-se alguns metros, mas continuou a fitar demoradamente a rapariga, que era morena como um tamarinde doce. -cavalheiros... -Precisa de ajuda, formosa jovem?- indagou Shaka delicadamente. -Creio que não – respondeu a delicada criatura – vocês é que vão precisar. -Como? – perguntou o cavaleiro dourado. -Sou VISÕES ERRADAS! O 7º MEDO! -Claro...só podias ser tu! -Cala-te e combate, Buda!- e, estendendo um dos braços, disparou uma chuva de facas afiadas que rasgaram a pele dos dois Cavaleiros. -Maldita!!!- gritou Saga, desviando-se dos golpes – acaba com ela, Shaka, não tenhas dó!!! Shaka estava furioso por ter sido enganado. Riku Dou Rin Ne!!!! Vou enviar- te para os 6 mundos!!!!!!! A jovem foi projectada para trás, e, antes de desaparecer, gritou:  
  
O 8º MEDO NÃO VIRÁ! ESTÁ À ESPERA DO VERDADEIRO INIMIGO...QUE AINDA NÃO ESTÁ PRONTO PARA O COMBATE. E NESSA ALTURA.... VOCÊS  
  
ESTE CRIME!  
  
-O verdadeiro inimigo..que quer isto dizer? -Ignoro, shaka. Mas vamos regressar à aldeia. Nunca se sabe...  
  
Um pouco abalados, saíram daquele local estranho, tomando a direcção da vila. 


	8. Beleza

Cap. 8 – Beleza  
  
Saga e Shaka tinham chegado à aldeia há algumas horas. Não se registara mais nenhum incidente. O Último Medo devia esperar a ocasião certa de atacar. Saga retirara-se para o interior do Templo, onde os Monges lhe trataram das feridas, e Shaka foi fazer uma ablução num pequenino altar perto de um poço, no pátio exterior, um pouco afastado da casa principal e dos anexos onde se arrumavam mantimentos e outras coisas necessárias à manutenção do pequeno santuário local.  
  
Caminhava sem armadura, usando um punjab azul claro, muito fresco e leve, e os seus cabelos ainda estavam húmidos do banho. Chegado ao poço, ouviu uns leves gemidos, que quase pareciam miados de um gatinho pequeno. Apressou-se e começou a andar mais rapidamente para perto de uma densa camada de árvores, cheia de alta vegetação à volta.  
  
E ali, deitada no chão, ensanguentada e ferida, quase moribunda, viu uma adolescente, que não teria mais de treze ou catorze anos. A sua face estava temporariamente desfigurada, cheia de hematomas. Tinha arranhões profundos por todo o corpo, e marcas de pancadas fortes As roupas estavam rasgadas, deixando-a seminua, e entre as suas pernas havia um rio de sangue. - Santo Buda! A jovem tinha sido brutalmente violada e espancada por aqueles malditos, da forma mais cruel que se pudesse imaginar . Shaka sentiu-se dominado pelo ódio, e ficou feliz por ter executado os homens capazes de uma tal atrocidade contra um ser tão frágil. Certamente ninguém tinha dado por ela, julgando-a raptada. Shura e Kamus tinham resgatado vários rapazes e raparigas raptados, a maioria deles ilesos, e os feridos já tinham sido devidamente tratados. Aproximou-se da jovem, mas estava sem palavras, a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi: - Se queres vingar-te daqueles que te desonraram, segue-me. A pequena conseguiu acenar afirmativamente. Shaka, condoído, pegou nela com extremo cuidado , carinhosamente, e cobriu-a com o manto que usava sobre o punjab. Aflito, correu para junto dos monges. Ela morreria se não fosse assistida com prontidão.  
  
Mal o viram , os monges desataram a chorar, numa incrível manifestação de dor.  
  
- Mas é Lan! A filha adoptiva de Deer Shan! -como? – perguntou Shaka, depositando- a numa enxerga confortável num dos quartos. - Ela foi deixada aqui no Templo por uma viúva muito devota, nossa patrocinadora. Era sobrinha dessa senhora rica, mas não tinha mais família, e a tia estava à beira da morte. Assim, confiou-a a Deer Shan para que a educasse – explicou o monge tristemente, enquanto algumas mulheres e um outro monge, que estudara Medicina, se afadigavam em volta dela, não sem antes fechar a porta. -Era a alegria do nosso Templo, a jovem mais religiosa, boa, linda e pura que se possa imaginar. -lamento muito...não sabia que Deer Shan tinha adoptado uma jovem. Algumas horas depois, as mulheres vieram dizer que Lan se encontrava fora de perigo, e que dormia profundamente, sob o efeito de uma infusão calmante. A partir dali, Shaka não lhe largou mais a cabeceira. Tratava dela dia e noite, o que fez os companheiros estranharem tanta devoção. -é apenas uma adolescente, não me digas que te apaixonaste? – troçou Shura. -Cala-te, eu sinto que devo protege-la, ela tem...um cosmos muito especial. -Não me vais dizer que a queres para tua aprendiza! – exclamou Kamus – Ela é um pouco crescida para isso, não? -Se ela aceitar, porque não? A armadura de Pavão está livre, e creio que ela desenvolverá poder suficiente para usa-lo num tempo recorde. Creio que Athena concordará. 


	9. Desabrochando

Capítulo 9 – Desabrochando  
  
Sem mesmo consultar Athena, Shaka bateu à porta do quarto da jovem. Havia vários dias que ela já podia andar e conversar. Agora com o rosto limpo, sem marcas, podia ver-se como ela era realmente bela. Tinha um rosto perfeito, arredondado, de lábios como duas pétalas de rosa, de forma circular. Os olhos, rasgados, grandes e amarelos como topázios, contrastavam com a pele macia cor de canela. O cabelo era liso, negro e forte, comprido até à cintura.  
  
Baixinha, esguia, frágil, os demais dourados não conseguiam entender a razão pela qual Shaka insistia em querer tomá-la como aprendiza. Mas era de facto surpreendente como se curara tão depressa, e andava sempre bem humorada, embora sentisse profundamente a perda do seu adorado pai adoptivo , ligeira, já ajudando o novo abade no funcionamento do templo: chegou mesmo a cozinhar um enorme banquete para os seus salvadores. Enérgica e ágil como um macaquinho, graciosa como uma gazela, e com um olhar de anjo. Não parecia ter passado por aquele trauma horrível.  
  
Quando Shaka lhe falou no Santuário, quando ouviu dizer aos noviços que Shaka era a reencarnação do Buda, foi tomada por uma tal paixão por tudo o que dizia respeito ao longínquo Santuário na Grécia, que não haveria maneira de dissuadi-la, mesmo se fosse essa a intenção de Shaka.  
  
Assim, o Santo de Virgem pediu aos amigos que fossem na dianteira para prevenir Athena do sucesso da missão e de que Shaka tomaria uma aprendiza.  
  
Semanas depois, Lan chegava ao Domínio Sagrado, onde foi muito bem recebida. Sentiu-se em casa desde o início, e dedicou-se aos treinos com afinco, suportando de bom grado mesmo aqueles que pareciam mais esgotantes, aborrecidos ou perigosos. Alojara-se numa salinha, distante do quarto de Shaka por uma questão de respeito. E assim que chegava de mais um dia violento, tomava rapidamente um banho, meditava e recitava as suas sutras durante três horas, e corria para ajudar a empregada na arrumação da casa.  
  
Era ela quem punha em ordem o quarto do seu adorado Mestre, deixando-o a brilhar, pondo uma pressão carinhosa na forma como esticava os lençóis, lavava o chão com um pouco de essência de lótus misturada à água, ou limpava insistentemente os móveis. Era Lan que cozinhava para Shaka os seus pratos vegetarianos preferidos, bolinhos de raiz de lótus cozidos ao vapor, rolinhos de soja perfumados com cebolinho, beringelas delicadamente recheadas, pastelinhos de sésamo, a pontos que mesmo os mais comilões e carnívoros dourados se converteram à culinária vegetariana.  
  
- ela vai acabar por cansar-se, aposto – dizia Afrodite- onde já se viu uma pupila assim? -Enquanto ela não se cansa, aproveitemos, rapazes – respondeu Aioria provando pão ázimo com molho de manga e arroz com sementes e vegetais finamente cortados. - Se eu tivesse uma aprendiza como ela, deitava as mãos para o Céu – acrescentou Mu , sorvendo o seu chá. -Mestre! Eu não tenho obrigação de cozinhar!!! – exclamou Kiki, ofendido.  
  
Mas Lan não se cansou. Trabalhava dia e noite, levando a cabo os mais difíceis treinos, as mais complexas provas, meditando juntamente com o mestre. A evolução era notável. Shaka, por seu turno, sentia-se cada vez mais apegado àquela doce criatura, tão discreta, tão obediente, e que cuidava dele com aquele carinho tocante.  
  
- Lan, procura descansar...estás a estragar-me com os teus mimos. - Não, mestre. Só me sinto feliz sendo útil! Por favor!  
  
E Shaka, com um brando sorriso, deixava-a viver do seu modo.  
  
A dada altura, o cavaleiro de Virgem , que nunca estivera doente na sua vida, teve o azar de ficar nos jardins de Virgem até mais tarde, numa fria noite de Outono. Teve como resultado apanhar uma pneumonia feia. Dia e noite Lan não saiu de perto do doente, que, febril, murmurava coisas sem sentido.  
  
Quando Shaka recuperou, muitos dias depois, reparou que tinham passado três anos desde que Lan viera consigo para o Santuário. Era já uma guerreira poderosa. Só lhe faltava a armadura. E também notou que a jovem era, no mínimo, uma das mais belas mulheres que já tinha visto. A sua beleza oriental era tão cativante, que ele sentiu ciúmes: em breve, começariam cavaleiros a subir à Casa de Virgem para pedi-la em casamento. Isto fê-lo sentir-se furioso. Lan era como se fosse sua irmã mais nova, e não ia deixar que ninguém se aproveitasse da sua ingenuidade! Isso nunca! 


	10. A Paixão de Buda

Cap. 10 – A Paixão de Buda  
  
A cerimónia formal de entrega da armadura a Lan ficou marcada para o solstício de Inverno. Ela andava exultante de felicidade. E Shaka, embora não gostasse de revelar os seus sentimentos, estava muito alegre e orgulhoso. A sua pupila era a melhor aluna do santuário. De facto, entre as várias qualidades de Lan destacava-se a inteligência. Aprendera o difícil grego arcaico que se falava no santuário em apenas seis meses. Era a primeira em astronomia, astrologia e mitologia. Mas se Lan tinha defeitos, Shaka só encontrava um: a timidez. Corava toda se um cavaleiro a olhava com mais atenção, e ficava capaz de se enterrar chão abaixo se Shina, com a sua vivacidade natural, brincava com ela.  
  
Finalmente, na manhã da cerimónia, Shina entrou pela Casa de Virgem, trazendo na mão um belo embrulho para Lan, que a partir de agora, não seria já uma aprendiza, mas uma amazona. Abriu-o: era um belíssimo Sari, do tipo dos que a jovem costumava usar, mas muito mais rico, em tons de verde esmeralda e bordado a ouro. Na verdade, fora presente de Shaka, mas ele não queria que isso fosse revelado.  
  
- Vem, Lan, vou pôr-te muito bonita para receberes a tua armadura das mãos de Athena.  
  
A menina corou um pouco, mas obedeceu, e Shina penteeou-a e maquilhou- lhe o bonito rosto.  
  
- Já está. És uma rapariga tão bonita que não precisas de muita coisa. – disse num tom que, através da máscara, revelava ser muito bondoso.  
  
E facto, Athena, por pressão de Ishtar – que considerava que Athena, sendo uma Deusa guerreira, devia banir todos os princípios machistas – libertara há muito as amazonas da obrigação de usarem máscara. Mas Shina, como muitas ali dentro, por tradição, hábito ou reserva, usava-a muitas vezes, principalmente em ocasiões importantes como aquela.  
  
Para finalizar, a amazona colocou uma orquídea raríssima e perfumada nos cabelos de Lan, e abriu mais duas caixinhas. Continham um alfinete de sari com duas esmeraldas , representando uma Fénix, que no Oriente é o símbolo da mulher, prenda de Saori, que adorava a pequena pupila de Shaka , e um belo colar de ouro martelado com uma grande safira e vários lápis lazúli encrustados, oferta de Ishtar, que além de amável, a considerava extremamente bonita.  
  
Lan suspirou de espanto. Como todas as mulheres era vaidosa, mas muito recatada, e não costumava enfeitar-se.  
  
A entrega da armadura foi seguida de uma grande festa, e Shaka só voltou para casa com Lan muitas horas depois.  
  
- Lan... -sim, Sensei? -estás muito bonita. - Obrigada – respondeu baixinho, ficando novamente corada. -Ouve, e esta é uma das minhas últimas lições. Não tens de ficar embaraçada. Reconheceres as tuas qualidades não vai fazer de ti uma petulante insuportável! Os dois riram, e o ambiente ficou mais leve.  
  
Quando Shaka se deitou, não podia acreditar que tinha dito aquilo. Onde tinha a cabeça? Ela era sua aluna, e Shaka não gostava de elogiar os discípulos. Mas a voz interior dele dizia: é verdade. Ela é bonita. Muito bela. Poderia estar... apaixonado? Shaka já dera por si muitas vezes a observá-la mais do que seria comum. Não podia ser, romances de professores e alunas é errado, é asneira, não resulta. Também se sentia arrepiado quando ela, por acaso, lhe tocava. Lan, quando viera para o santuário, gostava de tratar do cabelo do Mestre, que ela dizia ser «uma linda seara loira». Enquanto olhara para ela como irmã mais nova e não como mulher, adorava que ela fizesse isso enquanto ele relaxava, quase adormecia. Mas ultimamente arranjava sempre desculpas para evitar esse contacto. Também já tinha notado que se sentia tremer quando a ouvia aproximar-se.  
  
- Raios, assim não dá! Virou-se e virou-se na cama, nessa noite não pregou olho.  
  
Lan também sentia o mesmo, mas o sentimento não era novo; amara Shaka desde que ele a salvara, ele nunca a tinha julgado, ensinara-a com carinho, tinha fé nela. E sentia-se triste por Shaka a ver apenas como uma discípula. Soltou um longo suspiro, vestiu a sua longa camisa de noite, em cetim lavanda, e deitou-se para não dormir. Farta de dar voltas na cama, decidiu ir à cozinha para beber um copo de leite. Mas no corredor bateu contra Shaka, que também não pudera adormecer. Ele segurou-a com os seus braços fortes. -Cuidado! –disse com um sorriso- também não tens sono? -É verdade. -vem, um pouco. Lan não deixou que ele a largasse. -Sensei.... – disse em voz baixa, e beijou-lhe o rosto. Shaka acariciou as faces dela com a mão direita e beijou-lhe os lábios muitas vezes e cada vez com mais intensidade, até que os beijinhos carinhosos deram lugar a um beijo profundo, apaixonado, penetrante. Os dois abraçaram-se com força, beijando-se por todo o lado, as mãos percorreram toda a extensão do corpo um do outro. -Lan...eu...não quero desrespeitar-te...sou teu Mestre. -Então ensine-me a amar, Mestre, eu quero tanto. Shaka pegou-lhe ao colo, como tinha feito no dia da batalha, e levou-a para o quarto, e durante três dias não saíram de lá, amando-se, completamente entregues aos caprichos de Eros.  
  
Nenhum deles era experiente, Lan porque ganhara medo dos homens desde aquela terrível agressão, Shaka porque tinha decidido entregar-se apenas por amor. Mas os dois eram tão compatíveis que tudo correu de forma maravilhosa e intensa.  
  
O corpo de Shaka era espantosamente belo, e ele surpreendia-se com a sensualidade e voracidade sexual daquela rapariga de aspecto tão inocente. Estava encantado, ela era linda. Ainda estavam estreitamente abraçados e meio adormecidos quando Shaka sentiu o cosmos do seu amigo Mu pelo corredor fora. O Ariano vinha ver o que se passava com o Santo de Virgem, que geralmente era tão atento, e agora faltara por duas vezes ao concelho de Athena. Shaka levantou-se a correr, mas não teve tempo de esconder a amante, porque Mu, que era como se fosse da casa, já entrava pelo quarto fora, mas ao ver a jovem adormecida e nua na cama de Shaka, tapou os olhos e deu meia volta, vermelhíssimo de vergonha.  
  
O «Buda» fechou a porta rapidamente e foi atrás do amigo.  
  
-desculpa, Mu, eu devia ter avisado... -Shaka, tu sabes que isto é errado! Onde tinhas a cabeça?  
  
- não é o que pensas, irmão; amo a Lan e pretendo...casar-me com ela. O rosto de Áries iluminou-se. -A sério? Tu, casado?- e abraçou o amigo. – Fazes bem. Fazes muito bem. É uma esplêndida rapariga , eu diria mesmo que nunca vi ninguém tão parecido contigo, ela é um Shaka de saias! Parabéns! -Não me estrangules ainda, que não lhe perguntei se ela quer casar comigo! -Então...estás à espera de quê? Eu vou-me embora, mas exijo que lhe proponhas assim que ela acordar. -Está bem- exclamou o outro, muito feliz pela aprovação do mais generoso e sensato dos doze dourados.  
  
Não é necessário dizer que Lan aceitou, e marcaram o casamento para o início da Primavera, em Abril. Mas a partir daí, a linda oriental passou a dormir sempre junto a Shaka, que não se podia separar mais dela. A notícia alegrou toda a gente no Domínio Sagrado, que nunca tinha sonhado ver Shaka vestido de noivo. 


	11. Lótus

Cap. 11 – Lótus  
  
Uma noite, Shaka sentiu que o cosmos de Lan se acendeu de forma exacerbada. -Que tens, querida? -Shaka, meu amor- disse ela em voz baixa – tenho de regressar ao templo enquanto ainda vou a tempo para convidar os monges para o casamento. Não sei como me esqueci.  
  
-Estás tão preocupada por causa disso que até o teu cosmos se expandiu dessa maneira? Eu já mandei os convites. Bem me tinham dito que o stress pré nupcial é uma doença de noivas, mas nunca pensei que fosse assim!- gracejou Shaka meigamente, olhando-a bem no fundo dos olhos, com as suas incríveis pupilas azuis. Ela acariciou-lhe o rosto e beijou-lhe os lábios. -Amo-te tanto, Shaka.  
  
E levantou-se da cama, correu para apanhar a urna da armadura, e saiu disparada para a porta. -Onde vais, Lan,endoideceste?  
  
-tenho de ir para a aldeia agora, mas juro que volto três semanas antes do casamento! E , perante o grande espanto do noivo,que ficou ali especado vestindo apenas umas calças, teleportou-se.  
  
- Mas...eu nunca lhe ensinei tal coisa! Que se passa? Deve haver algo grave na aldeia. Vou ver. E, sem se demorar mais, correu a procurar Saga na casa de Gemini, explicando aos tropeções o que se passava, numa aflição tão invulgar nele que Saga mal teve tempo de pegar na armadura e correr.  
  
Chegados ao Templo, viram Lan, na sua reluzente armadura de pavão, de cosmos altíssimo, rodeada de três indivíduos assustadores. Shaka gritou e lançou-se no alcance deles, apenas para ver Lan ser atingida por um cosmos negro e cair.  
  
-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- Amparou-a nos braços. Não estava atingida de forma grave, mas o golpe tinha-a atordoado. -Querido...não devias...ter vindo....é a mim...que eles querem. –e desmaiou. -A ti? A ti, porquê? -Ela está bem Shaka, vamos acabar com isto de uma vez por todas! –exclamou Saga, medindo o pulso de Lan.  
  
-MALDITOS! Qual de vocês é o último Medo?- gritou Shaka, fora de si, com os olhos muito abertos. À frente dele estavam três pessoas, de aspecto estranho e ameaçador. -Somos os três – sorriu uma bonita rapariga ruiva  
  
. –Eu sou DÚVIDAS – Ela vestia uma pesada armadura cor de chumbo, que se assemelhava muito a uma sappuris.  
  
- E eu – guinchou uma velha muito magra, que caminhava em pulinhos sempre resmungando sutras, uma figura mirrada, corcovada e seca, que parecia uma personificação da Avareza – sou DESILUSÕES.  
  
KARMA – respondeu um belo moço negro, de pala no olho, trajando uma armadura violeta. O cosmos daqueles três era intenso e depressivo, uma coisa de gelar o sangue. Saga adiantou-se. -Eu trato desse garoto! -Tens a certeza? É melhor eu acabar com esses três. -Não é por vocês dois que viemos, mas pela rapariga!- gritou o homem. -Metam-se com alguém do vosso tamanho!- berrou Shaka- vão pagar, e caro, pelo que fizeram à minha noiva quando era pouco mais que uma criança! -Isso é o que vamos ver. -Saga deu um passo em frente, apontando para o rapaz- Tu!  
  
-Saga de Gémeos... -escarneceu ele- tens a certeza de que superarás o teu karma? É pesado...muito pesado, Saga.  
  
Shaka afastou o amigo –Saga...acho que ele tem razão. O teu karma não é muito bom. -Não! –e lançou a Shaka um breve olhar cheio de significado. – Eu tenho de de enfrentar isto...uma ultima vez.... estou farto de carregar com a culpa! Já chega!  
  
-Seja então. – respondeu o rapaz. ESPELHO DOS ERROS! DESARMONIA TOTAL!!! Mas...antes que o golpe atingisse Saga , ele foi novamente possuído por Ares. -Danou-se –disse Shaka. O cosmos de Saga era demolidor. –Eu não tenho medo de nenhum «karma», rapazinho! Hahahahahaa... -e devolveu o ataque que KARMA TINHA LANÇADO. Este ficou deconcertado, e deu meia volta a correr, gritando:  
  
-nunca vi um homem que seja imune ao próprio karma! -Onde vais, cobarde ?? Termina a luta como um homem! Shaka quase rolou no chão de tanto rir, Saga riu também, voltando ao normal, para alívio do Virginiano. -Não se riam que a luta ainda não acabou! –Gritou DÚVIDAS. -Podes estar tranquila, que morres hoje.- respondeu Shaka. A jovem aumentou o cosmos. -DESTRUIÇÃO DA CONFIANÇA! – gritou a ruiva com um sorriso de triunfo –  
  
Nenhum homem, nem mesmo o homem mais próximo de Deus, está derrotado antes de derrotarmos a sua confiança!  
  
Uma energia fria e espessa envolveu Shaka, que começou a sentir-se muito em baixo, deprimido. Tremia. Saga nem queria acreditar.  
  
-Porque...-murmurou Shaka –porque tenho de lutar? -Não sabes, não é? – respondeu a mulher, aproximando-se vagarosamente, com passos felinos. -A paz...é tão boa...podia...amar Lan. - É verdade, Virgo no Shaka. A guerra é perfeitamente inútil. Não percebes...a tua missão privou-te de viver.  
  
-Não! –gemeu Shaka, tentando resistir – Não devo lutar...Não posso parar...eu vim em missão. -Não tens medo de morrer? Shaka? -Não! -Ninguém gosta de morrer, Shaka. O teu belo corpo...à mercê dos vermes. Antes do tempo. No auge da beleza e da força.  
  
- Não, tu és um medo! Não te posso dar ouvidos. Eu possuo o 8º sentido! Não tenho medo da morte!  
  
-A dor. A dor, Shaka. E porquê? -Por Athena...pela justiça. Eu sou um cavaleiro.  
  
- Não digas coisas ridículas e vagas! Por acaso tiveste opção? Escolheste essa vida? -Fui escolhido. -Por quem?  
  
-Pelas estrelas.  
  
-estrelas...meros pontos de gás ardente. Com que idade começaste esse treino bárbaro? -6 anos. - E uma criança de 6 anos tem opção? Alguém te consultou,e quis saber quais eram os teus sentimentos a respeito? -Nunca... -Como pode ser uma criança de seis anos escolhida para reparar os erros da Humanidade? É pesado, muito pesado, Shaka. Liberta-te desse fardo. A vida é doce. -Se assim fosse, se todos desistíssemos pelas dificuldades que a vida nos apresenta, nada se teria desenvolvido neste mundo. Tu és uma idiota! -diz-me, Shaka, como sabes se tens poder? –ciciou ela, acariciando o rosto dele como uma serpente que cerca a sua vítima.  
  
-Lutei muito, travei muitas batalhas com o poder das estrelas...e de Athena. -E como sabes se isso não é tudo sugestão que te inculcaram? A tua mente a pregar-te uma partida? Athena...um mero arquitétipo, fruto da vã esperança do homem. Religião...desculpas, meras desculpas. Por muito próximo de Deus que esteja, continua a ser...um homem, e nada mais que isso.  
  
-Basta! – bradou Shaka – eu sou Buda! -desperdiçaste-te, Shaka...por uma ILUSÃO. -HOM! A jovem recuou e foi arrastada pelo cosmos protector do Santo de Athena, que agora subia sob a sua flor de lótus. -BENÇÃO DO REI DAS TREVAS!  
  
Ela desapareceu, como se nunca tivesse existido. Shaka esfregou a testa repetidamente.-Uf...Faltas tu, anciã. Tens a certeza de que queres lutar comigo? -Tenho, Ó Santo Buda. Eu sou a DESILUSÃO, o medo que acompanha a humanidade desde que o mundo é mundo! -Optimo, pois sou eu quem te vai matar. -E privar o Homem daquilo que ele preza mais?  
  
-Como dizes? Ninguém gosta de sofrer desilusões. -Estás enganado. Com medo de se desiludir, muita gente nunca faz um esforço no sentido de obter o que deseja e melhorar a sua vida. A desilusão é uma óptima justificação para culpar os outros pelas nossas próprias asneiras. Afinal, é muito mais fácil lançar culpas sobre terceiros do que assumir a responsabilidade e deitar mãos à obra! A Humanidade adora ter pena de si próprio, por estranho que isto pareça.  
  
-Basta de discurso! TESOURO DO CÉU!  
  
A velha desfez-se em estrelas escuras.  
  
-Foi...fácil demais – concluiu Shaka.  
  
E estava certo, pois em segundos, os três reapareceram como se nada se tivesse passado, como se não tivesse havido batalha.  
  
- Eu bem disse! Os dois cavaleiros prepararam-se para voltar ao ataque. Mas foram interrompidos por um cosmos alto, dourado, maravilhoso, um cosmos de energia pura e brilhante. Era Lan. Não usava agora a armadura de Athena, mas um simples vestido branco, de tecido luxuoso. Na testa tinha pintado um bindi semelhante ao de Shaka, e estava ricamente ornamentada. Caminhava para eles de mãos postas em oração.  
  
-Obrigada, cavaleiros de ouro. Mas esta luta é minha agora. -Lan...? MAS... -Faz como te disse...meu amor.  
  
Shaka obedeceu, pressionado pela cosmoenergia de Lan, poderosa, inefável, semelhante à de...Athena. Saga seguiu-o, completamente abismado.  
  
Lan ergueu a palma da mão para a frente, e avançou com o pé direito.  
  
OM TARA TUTTARE TURE OM!!!!!!!  
  
Expandiu o seu cosmos ainda mais, atingindo o medo em pleno peito. Eles giraram, gritaram e transformaram-se em cinza, levada rapidamente pelo vento. Em seguida, Lan surgiu sobre uma flor de lótus, suspensa no ar, cintilante de energia universal forte e branda. Shaka não desviava os olhos e gemeu angustiado:  
  
- Lan... -Shaka, eu não sou na realidade Lan, mas Tara, a Deusa da Compaixão e parte feminina do Buda, nascida das lágrimas de Quan Yin, Deusa da Misericórdia, pela Humanidade sofredora. Sou uma botisatva que veio à terra sofrer para ajudar os Homens e as Mulheres, protegendo-os do mal, dos perigos e dos oito Medos e Calamidades externos e Internos, realizando-lhes todos os desejos do Bem. Alcancei a Iluminação para provar que as Mulheres também podem ser Budas, e, até o samsara ficar vazio, não cessarei de auxiliar aqueles que oram a mim. Os oito medos tentaram acabar comigo, mas tu, Shaka de Virgem, salvaste-me. Tu és Buda, a minha outra metade, por isso nunca ficaremos separados. Mas como vieste até aqui, e me viste como Tara antes do tempo devido, não poderei casar contigo, devo regressar ao Nirvana.  
  
Shaka começou a chorar baixinho. Tinha perdido o amor da sua vida por uma estupidez!  
  
-Não chores, meu querido, eu voltarei para ti no coração da mulher que te amar mais do que à sua própria vida.  
  
Os monges acorreram, curvando-se respeitosamente, recitando os mantras de Tara, que, oculta, tinha crescido no seu Templo!  
  
Tara baixou-se um pouco e depositou um longo beijo nos lábios de Shaka.  
  
-Ama sempre, Shaka. O Amor em todas as suas formas é a verdadeira Iluminação.  
  
E, com estas palavras, desapareceu nos Céus.  
  
E foi assim que Shaka amou. Uma Deusa. A mulher mais próxima de Deus.  
  
FIM  
  
Notas: Esta fic surgiu por causa de um estranho sonho que tive. Foi o meu amigo Saga Mercenário que me deu a ideia e transforma-la em mais uma história. É uma homenagem à deusa Tara, uma Divindade maravilhosa do Budismo Tibetano, que protege a humanidade, especialmente crianças e mulheres, concede longevidade, riqueza, todos os desejos mundanos e espirituais e a capacidade de se tornar num Buda, ajudando os seres que sofrem e libertando-os do ciclo interminável de reencarnações (samsara). Como Tara é a parte feminina do Buda, achei que ela era simplesmente perfeita para o Shaka, o Buda mais lindo de todos!  
  
Obrigada a Saga Mercenário (Sérgio) e Tammuz, que me ajudou a elaborar o argumento.  
  
Se quiserem saber mais sobre Tara, consultem o site   
  
Eu não sou Budista, mas wiccana ecléctica (por isso venero Deuses de vários sistemas de crenças), documentei-me o amis que pude, se algum budista encontrar algum erro, escreva-me. 


End file.
